Un hombre libre
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para dryadeh. Spoilers y Post-Danza de Dragones. Jaime/Brienne. Jaime está atado por las cadenas de sus crímenes. Brienne, por la de sus promesas. ¿Habrá alguna forma de liberarse y que todo termine en el final feliz? A veces, no es tan fácil. Sobretodo si tienes encima a Lady Corazón de Piedra y Cersei Lannister. One-Shot.


**Claim: **Jaime Lannister/Brienne de Tarth.  
**Notas: **Spoilers de Danza con Dragones.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.

*NOTA: Situado en Winds of Winter, aunque claro, hipotéticamente.

Hecho especialmente para dryadeh en el intercambio de fanworks de Invernalia.

* * *

******Un hombre libre.**

Jaime se internó entre los árboles, cuyos rojos y dorados profundos le recordaban a heridas abiertas en el campo de batalla, semi protegidas por ridículas armaduras de oro. Los pasos de Brienne eran su única guía en ese laberinto de árboles, pasos espectrales, cautelosos, destrozando briznas de hierba seca. ¿A dónde vamos? Había preguntado más de una vez mientras avanzaban y dejaban atrás a su ejército, perplejo de que su líder se marchara en pos de una mujer. ¿A dónde vamos? Nunca había recibido respuesta, al menos no más que la que le había dado cuando se reencontraron, en busca del Perro y de Lady Sansa. Así pues, Jaime aprendió a guardar silencio en la oscuridad del bosque, en el cual, hasta sus pensamientos le parecían demasiado ruidosos, una ofensa para el silencio sepulcral del que sin duda había sido un campo de batalla.

A veces, cuando ya no aguantaba el silencio y el monótono caminar, observaba la figura frente a él, dando pasos seguros hacia su destino. Creía o quería poder adivinar algo con tan sólo mirarla, pero Brienne le resultaba tan impenetrable como un castillo. Sólo sabía que algo andaba mal, sólo intuía, con esa fe ciega que sólo posee el corazón, que caminaba hacia una trampa. Sin embargo, su mente desechaba el pensamiento una y otra vez mientras se obligaba a seguir, esquivando zarzas que le hacían cortes en los brazos, ramas altas que se le enredaban en el cabello y piedras que lo hacían tropezar, un sólo pensamiento lo mantenía en camino: Brienne no miente.

Brienne no miente. Y sin embargo, ¿dónde está el Perro? ¿Por qué habría de tener él a Sansa Stark? Y si así era, si conociéndolo sabía que no era estúpido, ¿por qué no cobraba su recompensa y la entregaba? La respuesta apareció cuando Brienne apartó las hojas marchitas de un manzano de su campo de visión, revelando el escenario de sus peores pesadillas de redención. Se encontraban en un campamento, el fuego ardía con fiereza en el centro de una fogata llena de hombres con espadas, hachas y machetes. A unos cuantos metros de distancia se abría la entrada hacia una cueva, donde la luz que danzaba en las paredes le indicó que había más enemigos adentro, rodeándolo.

—¿Qué significa esto? —quiso preguntar y en su confusión, mientras se sumergía en un sentimiento negativo lleno de decepción y traición, apenas y se dio cuenta de que más hombres se acercaban por su espalda. Logró golpear a uno antes de que lo ataran y doblegaran, sin que Brienne, con la piel pálida como la de un cadáver, moviera un dedo para ayudarlo.

—¡Lo tenemos! —chillaban los hombres, sintiéndose importantes de pronto, aunque en realidad, pensó Jaime envilecido, eran meras sabandijas que lo habían tomado por sorpresa y no durarían ni un asalto en combate singular—. ¡Lo tenemos! —lo pasearon alrededor del fuego, haciéndole daño con las zarzas y los espinos que protegían el pequeño claro. Se sentía humillado, pero la ira aumentó cuando Brienne (tan sucia y traidora como él) les ordenó que no le hicieran daño.

—¡Claro, no me hagan daño! ¡Lo ha ordenado! ¡No me hagan daño, que ya viene la espada para cortarme el cuello! —Jaime escupió un poco de sangre al suelo, consecuencia del golpe que le propinó uno de los bravucones al verlo abrir la boca. Brienne gritó de nuevo, pidiéndoles que lo dejaran en paz, pero cuando él se disponía a callarla, eligiendo palabras hirientes con dolorosa certeza, la voz murió en su boca y presumiblemente en la de todos en el lugar.

—Silencio —ordenó una voz espectral, fría como el invierno que se acercaba—. Tráiganlo.

Aunque únicamente la había visto de reojo, Jaime se negó con todas sus fuerzas a asistir. Por el rabillo del ojo había atisbado una figura informe, del color de la muerte y la putrefacción, con pupilas heladas como el hielo y labios deformes, contraídos en lo que casi podría ser una sonrisa. A su derecha, también vio a Brienne moverse instintivamente hacia él, lo cual no pasó desapercibido y desató una oleada de comentarios y burlas a su alrededor.

—¡La puta del Matarreyes! ¿Así que quieres morir con él? ¡Oh, Jaime, Jaime, sálvame~! —coreaban las voces, en el paroxismo de lo macabro y lo ridículo a la vez. Él, que había sido llevado ante los pies de Catelyn Stark, si es que a eso podría llamársele Catelyn, no logró ver el semblante de Brienne mientras se burlaban, pero imaginó con cruel satisfacción y a la vez enojo, que se había sonrojado. Casi deseaba que fuera así. Casi deseaba poder unirse a los gritos, afirmarlos todos ellos, consumar su último acto de maldad en el mundo, pero de nuevo los dioses se hallaban en su contra y el deseo murió cuando, alentada de forma negativa por las burlas, Lady Catelyn de los Muertos, ordenó que llevaran a Brienne también ante su presencia.

La moza cayó a su lado de rodillas, no sin antes recibir algunos cuantos golpes y burlas más de los hombres que se apresuraron, gozosos, a atraparla. No le miró a la cara, ni mucho menos al horrible monstruo que aún seguía pululando por el mundo, en contra de toda ley natural y humana. De alguna manera, al observarla, Jaime se dio cuenta de que parecía tan muerta como la mujer que lo miraba desde arriba, los ojos congelados y tan agudos como el filo de una espada. Quizá llevaba muerta —no verdaderamente muerta, pues su alma seguía allí, más no su cuerpo— desde que lo había encontrado. Quizás había seguido los pasos de un fantasma que buscaba redención en el lugar equivocado por los bosques, hasta su destino final, donde ambos, por fin descansarían.

Quiso sacudirla, echarle en cara su responsabilidad, la promesa rota, el sentimiento de traición que lo embargaba, aletargando sus sentidos. Quiso, pero pensó que su castigo, el que se había impuesto a sí misma nada más mirarlo a los ojos en las tierras de los ríos, ya era suficiente.

Aguardó su muerte, entonces, con paciencia. Incluso se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a Lady Muerta, que sostenía entre sus esqueléticas manos la espada que le había confiado a Brienne, llena de rubíes y del emblema de los Lannister, que sin duda había constituido su perdición. Guardajuramentos. Qué ironía que su sangre fuera a ser derramada por ella, qué ironía que Lady Catelyn por fin cumpliera su promesa, su juramento de tomar venganza, no sólo por su hijo, sino también por su esposo y el sangriento final que había encontrado. Qué ironía también que fuese Brienne la que lo había capturado y que ahora compartiría su muerte y penitencia al sangrar con él. Sí, qué ironía. Pero la vida de Jaime estaba llena de ellas y nada podía hacer sino aceptar su final.

Lady Catelyn empuñó la espada en el aire, cuyo filo destelló a la luz de la hoguera. En sus ojos se adivinaba cierto placer ante la matanza, ante el acto de arrebatar una vida por aquellas que no pudo salvar. Pero también había cierto dolor escondido en sus pupilas, misterioso como la niebla de los pantanos, los dioses y el origen de la vida. El mismo dolor que se había reflejado en los ojos de Brienne al mirarlo antes de que lo apresaran, el dolor de un condenado a hacer algo injusto.

La espada hendió el aire, con un agudo silbido... Y chocó contra otra, a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Jaime, que había aceptado el veredicto. Las llamas de la hoguera danzaron sobre el filo de las espadas al chocar, al ser repelidas y de pronto, entre los ecos de su propia confusión, se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en medio del clamor de una batalla, en donde todos eran enemigos, algunos conocidos y otros no, luchando por sus propios y quizás egoístas ideales.

—¡Rápido, Sir Jaime! —le apremió una voz de varón, un joven que por un momento le pareció el mismísimo fantasma de Robert. Su sola visión consiguió sacarlo de sus casillas por escasos segundos y casi se echó a reír al pensar en la noche de los muertos vivientes, donde cada uno de sus enemigos y víctimas llegarían a acecharlo. Pero al mirarlo bien se dio cuenta de que era un herrero por el grosor de los brazos y que, aunque llevaba el sello de los Baratheon estampado en cada una de sus facciones, distaba mucho de ser un muerto.

Apenas y se detuvo a pensar en cómo lo conocía ese chico y por qué lo ayudaba, aunque las ideas flotaron inconexas en su mente. Brienne, debía de ser ella la causante de todo el alboroto, sin duda había enviado al muchacho por ayuda, refuerzos, lo que fuera.

—¡Madre! —¡Sansa Stark! ¡Por todos los Dioses (en los que no creía)! ¿Es que no se acababan las sorpresas? El plan comenzó a tomar forma en su mente, tan simple y tan transparente como los ojos de Brienne de Tarth, que seguía arrodillada esperando su sentencia. Era tan sencillo entrar en su mente, que pronto lo comprendió. Y tomando una espada, se dispuso a darle seguimiento a sus planes. Derrotó a varios, incluídos aquellos imbéciles que se habían atrevido a tocarlo y mientras Lady Catelyn se desmoronaba ante la visión de su hija, con el cabello teñido y el rostro envejecido, pronto se hizo una vía de escape.

Eso era lo que quería Brienne, el disparatado plan que había llevado a cabo, con toda la fe del mundo en la traicionera suerte, que al final no la había abandonado. Lo había llevado ante la mujer espectro para saldar su deuda ante ella, pero a su vez, le había entregado a su hija, cumpliendo la promesa a ambos de encontrarla. El plan pudo haber salido mal debido a diversos factores, ¿y si Jaime no hubiera acudido? ¿Y si Catelyn Stark les hubiera rebanado el cuello antes de que llegaran los refuerzos? Sin embargo, seguían vivos e íntegros, los Dioses no desfavorecían a una mujer honesta, aún sentada, curvada por el peso de la culpa y el remordimiento, en medio del campo de batalla.

—Estúpida moza —murmuró por lo bajo, evocando un recuerdo que le parecía de otra vida, otros tiempos. Ya se había hecho un camino seguro hacia la salida del bosque, después de lo cual planeaba correr y alejarse lo más posible, cosa que quizá sería peligrosa con Brienne a su lado, pero decidió salvarla, volver a su lado—. Ven conmigo —le pidió, jalándola por el brazo. Ella le siguió sin oponer resistencia y pronto se sumergieron en el bosque, dejando el fragor de la batalla atrás, el fuego, los muertos, a Lady Sansa señora de Invernalia y del Valle y a su madre muerta, un pálido fantasma de la venganza que no los había llegado a alcanzar.

.

Jaime soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio desaparecer, lentamente y junto con su paso agotado, cada uno de los marchitos árboles del Bosque de Dioses, que parecían teñidos de cuando en cuando de una capa de sangre u oro, dependiendo del grado en que el otoño los había alcanzado. Aquel lugar no le gustaba, aunque no se debía a alguna estúpida superstición como el resto de los hombres, sino más bien al conocimiento de que pululaban bandidos, gorriones y pordioseros (lo cual venía a ser lo mismo) por el lugar. No les tenía miedo, por supuesto, si la cosa se reducía a una batalla, lucharía con su mano izquierda y moriría con la mano de oro sobre el corazón, pero no lo consideraba conveniente para las damas. Sonrió ante el pensamiento, aunque su acompañante no lo vio. Quería guardarse la sorpresa para el final del acto, que estaba cerca, tan cerca que cuando apartó unas hojas marchitas de su campo de visión, el escenario apareció ante los ojos de ambos, rojo como la sangre, alto y monstruoso como un dragón, impenetrable como los faldones de cualquier estirada dama de alta cuna.

—La Fortaleza Roja —puntualizó Brienne, aunque no era necesario que nadie lo recalcase. El edificio se presentaba a sí mismo a la luz del ocaso, con sus grandes torres, almenas y muros—. Así que a esto se reduce todo.

Su voz sonaba fatigada, pero Jaime sabía que no era un cansancio físico, sino más bien mental y quizás espiritual. La moza... Brienne había pasado por mucho antes de reencontrarlo, muertos, batallas, guerras, cosas que le habían robado el manto de infantil optimismo que cubría sus ojos cuando la conoció. Sonaba fatigada y eso no resultaba divertido, pero sí comprensible; él se sentía igual.

—Será mejor darnos prisa —dijo él, ignorando la pregunta implícita en las últimas palabras de ella—. La noche está por caer y seguramente Cersei tiene guardias apostados en todas las entradas, incluída la del Bosque de Dioses.

Ella no respondió, como si las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas también le hubieran privado de la libertad de expresarse. Se limitó a seguirlo, sin que él tuviera que tirar de la cuerda con la que la había atado por si trataba de escapar (aunque bien sabía que ahora era más fuerte que él, que podía derribarlo si quería, huir, alejarse) y sus pisadas sobre las hojas muertas le parecieron al caballero el murmullo de los fantasmas. Fantasmas que los conducían hasta la entrada secreta del castillo, tenebrosos y silenciosos, aunque no tanto como la mujer Corazón de Piedra, que había encontrado en su última visita a las tierras de los ríos.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar a aquel monstruo horroroso, cuya mirada despiadada lo había atravesado en más de una ocasión. Muerta, Lady Catelyn ofrecía un aspecto de pesadilla, pero era su corazón, su semblante muerto y su falta de comprensión lo que en realidad asustaban al verla, esa falta de empatía en sus ojos putrefactos, esa falta de empatía que la había llevado a encadenar a Brienne en cuanto lo tuvo a él en su poder, encerrándolos a ambos en una doble trampa de la que, por mera y estúpida suerte, habían logrado escapar.

Al principio, no había sabido a dónde dirigirse. Los enemigos los rodeaban por todas direcciones, personas a las cuales les encantaría entregar al Matarreyes al Rey al que habían elegido servir, Baratheon o Targaryen, incluso Cersei habría dado un buen precio por su cabeza. Pero al final se decidió a buscarla él mismo, siguiendo el contorno de las aldeas ocultas, recién reconstruidas y quisquillosas con sus visitantes. Le tomó varios robos y algunas cuantas súplicas llegar con vida hasta Desembarco del Rey, pero su mayor mérito consistía únicamente en haber mantenido con vida a Brienne, que parecía haberse impregnado de la cadavérica esencia de Catelyn Stark y sus remordimientos putrefactos. Apenas había hablado en todo el trayecto, mucho menos peleado contra él, buscando su libertad. Una parte de Jaime sabía (porque la conocía tan bien que lo asustaba) que la heredera de Tarth sentía como merecido ese castigo, esas cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas, penitencia por faltar a sus votos y aunque era totalmente estúpido que lo pensara pues en realidad él no tenía los medios para quitárselas, Jaime también sabía que ninguna palabra que saliera de sus labios podría calmar la crisis en su interior, fundada en una promesa rota y un mundo lleno de mentiras.

Así pues, siguió avanzando a través del campo abierto, donde eran presa fácil de las flechas, hasta que dio con una puertecilla de madera, escondida entre gruesas enredaderas detrás de la Fortaleza, casi junto al río que desembocaba en el Aguasnegras. Por suerte no había guardias para incordiarlo y pronto ambos se encontraron en la oscuridad de un pasillo, con el rechinar de la armadura como único salvaguarda de la realidad. Si a Brienne le pareció extraño que Jaime entrara a hurtadillas, no lo expresó, aunque ciertamente lo era, dado que llevando un prisionero de guerra, sin duda un trofeo para hundir a su padre o exigirle lo que quisiera, lo idóneo era aparecer ante las puertas, clamando y gritando victoria junto al adjetivo de rehén.

—Ya casi estamos —le confió Jaime, tras dar varias vueltas en lo que parecía un laberinto lleno de oscuridad. Lo decía como alguien que llegara a casa tras una ardua jornada y quizás así era, porque cuando se detuvieron, fue frente a la puerta de Cersei. Varys le había enseñado todos los pasadizos secretos del castillo a Jaime o al menos, todos los que su cerebro era capaz de recordar, ése era el primero que se había aprendido y ahora, que tontería, lo usaba de nuevo para colarse dentro del cuarto de su hermana, aunque con intenciones muy diferentes a anteriores ocasiones—. Espera aquí, no tardaré.

¿A dónde iría de cualquier modo? Le parecía estar hablando con un fantasma. Aún así, le dedicó una última mirada antes de entrar por el pasadizo secreto, tan pequeño como una ventana y que conectaba con uno de los pesados armarios donde Cersei guardaba sus vestidos. Por un momento, se sumergió en seda y lana e hizo tanto ruido que cuando por fin consiguió dar con la salida, Cersei lo estaba esperando con uno de sus guardias al lado, apuntando directamente a su cuello.

—¡Jaime! —exclamó la mujer al reconocerlo, con una barba de días, sucio y maloliente en medio de sus sedas—. Puedes retirarte —le indicó al guardia, que lucía tan perplejo como asqueado y que se apresuró a obedecer gustoso. Cersei también parecía asqueada y tras el primer vistazo, la impresión inicial se disolvió en una nube de malhumor y recriminación—. ¿Dónde estabas? —le espetó, clavando su larga uña en su pecho, donde la armadura lo protegió del daño, aunque fuese mínimo que planeaba hacerle.

—No, ¿dónde estabas tú? —inquirió él perplejo aún, pues la dorada cabellera de su hermana había desaparecido y sus facciones se habían deshecho, para ser desdibujadas como sin precisión, viejas y bastante relucientes en su semblante amarillento como la cera—. ¿Qué te sucedió, Cersei? —los malos hábitos tardan en morir, así que Jaime no se sorprendió cuando trató de ponerle una mano en el hombro para consolarla, lograr de alguna manera que todo volviera a la normalidad.

—¡Eres estúpido también ¿o qué? ¡Esto es tu culpa! —la comprensiva Cersei que a veces le hablaba antes de quedarse dormida a su lado había desaparecido y mientras le gritaba, su rostro transformado en el del odio mismo, experimentó hacia ella nuevamente ese odio corrosivo que se había instalado entre ellos tras su separación. Tuvo deseos de estrangularla, callarla, hacerla entender todo lo que había tenido que pasar y que sin duda alguna era mucho menos de lo que ella había soportado en su vida—. ¡Te largaste con una zorra cualquiera y dejaste que me humillaran! ¡Te largaste con Brienne, Brienne, el monstruo! ¡Me cambiaste por esa... esa cosa!

Cersei le detuvo la mano en el aire cuando él se disponía a abofetearla, por lo cual, lo máximo que pudo hacer para pagarle el daño fue darle un empujón, fuerte, brusco, que logró que se pegara contra la esquina de uno de sus lujosos muebles, brillante ante la incipiente luz de la luna.

—No te atrevas —la amenazó Jaime y sujetándola por los hombros, la sacudió con violencia—. No te atrevas —repitió, amenazándola con su mano de oro, de la que se había burlado en más de una ocasión—. Brienne es mejor de lo que tú nunca serás. Brienne tiene todo aquello que tú nunca tendrás, una espada, honor, algo por lo cual luchar. Puede que no sea hermosa, pero lo es más que tú ahora que te has convertido en la puta del pueblo, ahora que tantos han pasado sobre ti, usándote cual mula real —ella lo abofeteó, pero él continuó, impasible con su discurso—. Sólo eso venía a decirte, Cersei. No vine por tu perdón, ni por tu olvido, ni por las migajas que quieras regalarme para tenerme a tu lado, como tus estúpidos peones. ¿Te cambié por Brienne, a la que llamas cosa? Sí, sin duda, ¿quién no lo haría viendo la ruina en la que te has convertido ahora? ¡Ella me salvó la vida! ¿Qué has hecho tú por mí, salvo abrir las piernas?

—¡Guardias! —comenzó a gritar ella y Jaime desenfundó la espada que había robado en las Tierras de los Ríos, que sorprendentemente resultó ser Guardajuramentos. Cortó la yugular de todos aquellos quienes se dignaron a aparecer, sintiéndose de pronto un héroe de una canción y tras amenazar a Cersei una última vez con la espada, acallando momentáneamente sus gritos de auxilio, se dirigió hacia el pasadizo secreto.

Brienne seguía en el lugar en donde la había dejado, aunque su semblante había cambiado drásticamente. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para detenerse a admirar el cambio o pensar en las posibles motivaciones y consecuencias de éste, tiró de ella hacia la escalera más cercana y ambos echaron a correr entre laberínticos pasillos llenos de sombras, dragones y voces que no sabían estaban siendo escuchadas.

—¡Nunca saldremos de aquí! —declaró Brienne y a Jaime le sorprendió escuchar el sonido de su voz, de nuevo con ese vigor tan característico, tan lleno de dignidad.

—¡Claro que sí! —le contestó divertido, como si todo aquello fuera un juego—. Conozco estos pasadizos mejor que nadie, excepto la Araña. Saldremos.

Brienne quería replicar —ah, la moza había vuelto, contestona, suspicaz, valiente—, pero él no la dejó. Quería disfrutar el momento un poco más, sentir la adrenalina fluyendo por su cuerpo mientras se impulsaba, izquierda, derecha, izquierda de nuevo, con los pasos de los guardias resonando por todo el castillo menos por donde debería de ser, menos por la salida que tenía planeada desde el primer momento en que pisó el castillo. Su plan nunca había sido quedarse, su plan nunca había sido volver al lado de Cersei.

Tras otros cinco minutos de desenfrenada carrera, cuando sentían ambos los pulmones ardiendo y las piernas en carne viva, se detuvieron ante una sencilla puerta, detrás de la cual se podía adivinar un aroma salado, a mar, puerto y soledad. Estaban a salvo. Su súbita carrera —como su vida— había terminado en una simple puerta, que los llevaba a un único camino, juntos. Era hora de retirarse del escenario y bajar el telón para sus personajes, aunque Brienne no lo supiera todavía.

—¿A dónde iremos ahora? —preguntó la mujer, con una sonrisa: había vuelto a la vida. Y aunque Jaime no lo había visto, aunque también le avergonzaba, sabía que se debía a sus palabras sobre ella, a cómo la había defendido de Cersei, su inseparable amante y hermana por años, deseada por todos los hombres. Al grito de "¡Ella me salvó la vida!" sus ojos habían vuelto a recobrar el brillo y el vigor de su juventud, abierta como una flor en el otoño, indoblegable ante el invierno. La culpa había desaparecido y el amor... seguía ahí como siempre lo había estado, incluso antes de haberlo notado.

Jaime sonrió mientras se estiraba, atento al sonido de pasos, aunque sólo el viento respondía a sus expectativas, el viento moviendo las copas de los árboles, el sonido del mar rompiendo sobre las rocas, su respiración agitada al contener una carcajada al saberse un hombre libre, no sólo de su culpa, sino también de Cersei. Se adelantó para no tener que mirarla a la cara, con Guardajuramentos a buen recaudo en su armadura, un amuleto de la buena suerte que le daba confianza para, en un futuro no muy lejano y si se apresuraban, volver a hacer un voto de por vida.

—Vamos a Tarth.

**FIN.**


End file.
